1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shims. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention includes a generally U-shaped self retainable shim.
2. Related Art
There have long existed numerous types and designs of shims which are used to level or evenly space the positions of two or more pieces to be joined together. For example, there have been shims of various width and thickness to accommodate particular size and spacing of each area to be shimmed. Shims have been designed to also aid in fitting a particular space. Also, surface texture of shims have been modified to prevent slipping or movement between shims and/or surfaces of the piece to which the shim is disposed against.
While such shims have been helpful, there remains a need to provide an improved shim. For instance, many times in constructing a multistory building of prefabricated pieces, the pieces are not infrequently out of square or needing to be leveled. These pieces are typically interconnected by metal rods. U-shaped shims are disposed about the metal rods and between the pieces to effect a squaring or leveling of the pieces. However, moving the piece or pieces often require use of both hands and the U-shaped shim in many instances falls off the bar during the shimming process. When this occurs at above ground level, the shims are not usually retrieved until after the job, if at all, thus creating waste in time and shim material.
The present invention is aimed at solving this problem. The shim will be easy to use, reduce waste in loss of material and in time of installation. The shim will also accommodate shimming various size spacing.